The Adventure's Of Quentin The Movie Script Pitch Part 1
by nicol.n.shepperson
Summary: A Pitch Of My Fanfiction If It Was A Movie


The Adventures Of Quentin The Movie Pitch Part 1

Written By

Quentin Shepperson

Based on, The Fanfiction With The Same Name

THE CARTOON MEETING SESSION PLACE

1:00 Pm

COUNSELOR Settle Down Everyone...

People Stop Talking

COUNSELOR We All Knew Our World's Were Safe Until A FBI Boss Named John Clarknet Will Take Over Our World's

Since The Savor Was Gone A Boy Named Quentin Will Save Our World's

MORDECAI But How Do You Know That?

COUNSELOR Well I Found Out Because He Sent Me A Note.

People Say Oh.

COUNSELOR Now On About Quentin

Counselor Pulls Out A Big Computer That Says About Quentin

COMPUTER QUENTIN ALAN SHEPPERSON

Age 11

Gender Male

Likes:Gumball LPS Legos And Regular Show

Dislikes:ICarly Total Drama Island Austin And Ally Ant Farm And Shake It Up

Does:Go's On The Computer And Watches Tv

Everyone Says Wow.

RIGBY How Can A 11 Year Old Kid Can Save Us?

Mordecai Punches Rigby

RIGBY Ow

COUNSELOR OK Settle Down

RIGBY I'm Sorry

COUNSELOR Okay Then

MINKA OH! OH! PICK ME! PICK ME!

COUNSELOR Yes...Minka?

MINKA Oh Well, Um.. How Can He Save Us?

COUNSELOR Well Since We Sent Out The Wisher Out He'll Use It To Do.

MINKA Oh...That's Cool

COUNSELOR Anyway's When The Wisher Get's To Earth He'll Get It And We'll Be Saved.

BLYTHE But How Is He Going To Save Us All?

COUNSELOR He'll Do It Blythe...

BLYTHE OK

COUNSELOR Now Then When We're Saved We'll Thank Him And Go Back To Doing Our Regular Things.

Everybody Say's OK

NARRATOR ~A Long Time Ago A Remote Called Wisher Was Heading To Earth

Nobody Knew About Not Even Scientists Knew About It But A Prophecy Said That A Boy Named Quentin Would Save Our World...And The Cartoon World~

(The Adventure's Of Quentin The Movie)  
EARTH

1:30 PM

Quentin Is Sitting Down

QUENTIN Man, I Wish My Life Would Get Better...

A Remote Hit's The Ground In The Backyard

QUENTIN What The What!

Quentin Walk's Outside To See The Remote

QUENTIN What Is That? A Remote.

The Remote Get's Up.

WISHER Ugh, That's The Last Time I'm Riding To Earth.

Quentin Screams Then Wisher Screams Too.

QUENTIN Who Are You!, And What Are You Doing Here!

WISHER I Was Sent Here By Cartoons.

QUENTIN Wait Your Friendly?

WISHER Yep.

QUENTIN OK I Must Be Dreaming Wiat I'm Not

WISHER So, Your A Boy?

QUENTIN Yep.

WISHER I Was Just Kidding About The Your A Boy Thing

QUENTIN Um, OK. Anyway's Let's Go Into My House.

WISHER OK

CUT TO:

IN QUENTIN'S HOUSE

QUENTIN Wait So You Can Take Me To Cartoon's And Grant Good Wishes If I Said "I Wish I Was In LPS"?

WISHER Yep.

QUENTIN OK

Quentin And Wisher Are Sent To 2012 LPS

DOWNTOWN CITY

1:50 PM

Quentin And Wisher Appear

QUENTIN Huh?, Where Am I?

WISHER Downtown City.

QUENTIN WHAT! I'm In Littlest Pet Shop?, That Can't Be Possible For A Human From The Real World To Be In A Cartoon!

WISHER You Said You Wanted To

QUENTIN What?, I Never Said That It Was An Example OK Let's Just Go Inside OK.

WISHER OK.

IN LITTLEST PET SHOP

2:00 PM

Quentin And Wisher Walk In

MS,TWOMBLY Oh Hello There Welcome To Littlest Pet Shop.

QUENTIN I Knew That Already :)

MS,TWOMBLY Oh That's Swell Anyway's Blythe's In There OK.

QUENTIN Thanks.

MS,TWOMBLY You're Welcome

CUT TO:

LITTLEST PET SHOP DAYCARE

2:03 PM

Quentin And Wisher Come In And See Blythe

QUENTIN (Whispering)There's Blythe! Now Don't Make Any Sudden Sound's Or Loud Sounds

WISHER HEY BLYTHE!

BLYTHE Wisher? Is That You?

WISHER Yes And I Found Quentin Too!

BLYHTE Wow! Thanks Wisher!

WISHER You Are My Friend Sister!

BLYTHE OK Quentin You Know About Cartoon's And We All Are Cartoon's Everybody Like's Us And You Too!

QUENTIN (Gasp) ME!?

BLYTHE Yes.

QUENTIN WOW! I See You're Back From That Fashion School...

BLYTHE Ya At The End Of Summer

QUENTIN OK Now I'm In A Cartoon In A Movie As I'm Breaking The 4TH Wall!

BLYTHE Um...To Much?

QUENTIN Ya...A Little To Much

RUSSELL Um..Blythe Who Is That Boy And How Do You Know Him?

BLYTHE Oh I Forgot Pet's This Is Quentin From The Real World And This Is Wisher He's A Remote That Grants Good Wishes

RUSSELL OK That's Good But He's From The Real World He Can't Stay Here That Long

QUENTIN Just Because I'm From The Real World Doesn't Matter Right?

RUSSELL Well I Guess So...But He's A Human From His World As A Cartoon.

QUENTIN Wait I'm A Cartoon? That's Cool!

RUSSELL At least Nothing Wrong Happened

Bad FBI Agent's Kick Down The Door

FBI# 1 Quentin Shepperson You'r Coming With Us.

QUENTIN WHO IS THAT!

BLYTHE IT'S THE BAD FBI AGENT'S RUN QUENTIN RUN!

QUENTIN OK!

Quentin Run's Like Sonic

QUENTIN COOL! BUT I STILL NEED TO RUN FROM THEM!

JOHN CLARKNET (On Speaker)Don't Let Him Get Away You Idiot's! After Him!

FBI# 4 Roger That Sir! Let's Get In The Van!

FBI Agent's Get In FBI Van

QUENTIN There Catching UP!

WISHER Hurry! Send Us To Gumball!

QUENTIN OK OK! I WISH WE WERE IN GUMBALL!

Quentin And Wisher Are Sent To Elmore

FBI# 2 Drat! He Got Away!

ELMORE

3:00 PM

Quentin And Wisher Appear In Elmore

QUENTIN Phew..That Was Close.

WISHER We Now Need To Find Gumball!

QUENTIN OK.

Quentin Finds The School

QUENTIN Wisher Look! I Found The School!

WISHER Great! Let's Go Inside!

Quentin And Wisher Go Into The School

GUMBALL OK If Anything Weird Happens Today I'm Not Concerned About It

QUENTIN Hello

GUMBALL AHHH! Who Are You?!

QUENTIN I'm Quentin And This Is Wisher

GUMBALL Oh..I Thought You Were Going To Hurt Me.

QUENTIN What? Hurt You. I Would Not Hurt You I'm Your Fan From The Real World.

GUMBALL Cool. So What Are You Doing Here?

QUENTIN Were Here Because These "Bad" FBI Want To Get Me For Some Reason And I Keep On Talking I May Get Spotted By Them So I'm Staying Here Until There Not Here

GUMBALL Wow..That Was A Lot Of Words Spoken Out Of Your Mouth.

QUENTIN Yep.

WISHER OK Now That Were In The School We Need To Go To Gumball's Class

QUENTIN OK.

CUT TO:

GUMBALL'S HOUSE

3:40 PM

GUMBALL Wait Let Me Get This Straight..You're A Human From The Real World But You Are In The Form Of There Look...AWESOME!

QUENTIN Yes That What Is Happening Right Now In Your Very Eyes

GUMBALL OK.

NICOLE You Kid's Just Talking?

GUMBALL Yes Mom.

NICOLE OK.

Bad FBI Break In Through The Wall

FBI# 9 You Know We Should Have Just Opened The Door

FBI# 1 Were Bad FBI's Remember We Don't Use The Door

FBI# 9 OK I'm Just Asking

FBI# 2 Look Guy's There He Is! Let's Get Him!

QUENTIN Uh Oh OK Gumball Go Somewhere Safe While I Run Away From Them OK!

GUMBALL OK!

As Quentin Is Running Away From The Bad FBI Gumball Run's To Safety

QUENTIN We Have To Go Back To Littlest Pet Shop!

WISHER OK!

BACK TO

LITTLEST PET SHOP DAYCARE

4:00 PM

QUENTIN Blythe! I'm Back!

BLYTHE OK! Now You Need To Go To The Park.

QUENTIN Blythe This Is No Time To Go To The Park!

BLYTHE In Regular Show Not The Real Park

QUENTIN .

THE PARK

4:03 PM

Quentin Knock's On The Door

MORDECAI Hold On A Second!

Mordecai Open's The Door

MORDECAI OK...Quentin! It's Him Rigby! It's Quentin!

RIGBY OK OK! Let Him In Bro

MORDECAI I Told You Not To Call Me Bro Rigby! Sorry About That Quentin You Can Come In

Quentin Walks In The House

RIGBY Oh Quentin You Look Like That?

QUENTIN No I Don't Look Like A Cartoon I'm A Human From The Real World It's Because I Look Like This When I'm In Cartoon's.

RIGBY OK.

MORDECAI Sit Down Quentin We Wanted To Tell You Something You Don't Know

RIGBY OK It Started A Long Time Ago When A Hero Came Upon The Cartoon World He Was A Human From The Real World Just Like You, But Older Anyways, He Saved Us, The Cartoon's From Being Taken Over And Being Slave's From A Evil Villain And He Kicked His Butt!, So One Year Later,2013 He Left Because He Had Something Else To Do In His Life And We Were Threatened Again And We Were Hopeless Until The Prophecy Said That You Were The Chosen One To Save Your World And Our World.

QUENTIN Wow What A Cool True Story But Why Did It Need Me?

MORDECAI You Were Chosen Because You Had The Good Kind Of Child In You That Is Able To Save Us All.

QUENTIN Me?

MORDECAI Yes..You. And You Will Be Able To Stop Him.

QUENTIN Me Stop Who?

MORDECAI John Clarknet He's A Evil FBI Boss Who Hate's Cartoon's Like Us And Want's Us Gone!

QUENTIN That Terrible!

RIGBY Yes It Is Terrible.

Evil FBI Appear By Opening The Door

FBI# 9 I Told You We Should Have Went Past T-

JOHN CLARKNET Enough About That Nonsense! Anyway's Hello Quentin My Name Is John Clarknet I'm Here For You.

QUENTIN Never! I Heard About You Your Just Here To Take Me To Jail For A Lie That Make's Them Think That Then I Have A Clever Plan To Escape Then I Will Defeat You!

JOHN CLARKNET No Not That Thing You Said I'm Here Because I Heard About You.

QUENTIN OK Now I'll Run Away! Mordecai And Rigby! Take Care Of Them By Fighting Them While I Run Away!

MORDECAI & RIGBY OK!

MORDECAI Time To Deal With This,..Death Kwon Do Style!

Fight Music Start's Playing While Mordecai And Rigby Turn Into Death Kwon Do Mordecai And Rigby

MORDECAI & RIGBY DEATH KICK!

Mordecai And Rigby Death Kick Some Bad FBI Agent's Making Them Fly Into A Pole While Quentin Run's Away From Them

WISHER What Plan Do We Have Now?

QUENTIN A Plan That's Awesome!

To Be Continued


End file.
